The present invention is related to a sliding device between two articles, and more particularly to a slide rail device mounted between a drawer and a file cabinet.
Conventionally, two or three corresponding rails are disposed between a drawer and a cabinet body. The rails are slidably assembled with each other, whereby the drawer can be pushed and drawn within the cabinet body. In addition, stop sections such as projecting blocks or plates are disposed between two corresponding rails to avoid separation and dropping of the drawer from the cabinet body when drawn. The frictional force between the rails is considerably great so that it is strength-costing to push/pull the drawer and great noise will be produced. In addition, the drawer can be hardly snugly assembled with the cabinet body so that when drawn or pushed, the drawer tends to swing up and down and left and right. Moreover, the stop sections serve to prevent the drawer from dropping from the cabinet body. However, when it is necessary to detach the drawer from the cabinet body or reassemble the drawer with the cabinet body, a user has to move the drawer up or down to a fixed position for detaching or reassembling the drawer. This is uneasy and inconvenient for the user.
Furthermore, ball bearings are disposed between two corresponding rails to facilitate sliding. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a substantially reverse V-shaped stop plate is disposed on a conventional drawer slide rail. The top end X of the stop plate is formed with an opening and pivotally connected with bottom face of the drawer slide rail by a rivet. The end edge of one side abuts against one side of the drawer slide rail, while the other side is formed with an outward projecting stop face Y corresponding to a stop block of one end of the middle slide rail along with the drawer slide rail is slidable. The stop face Y is stopped by the stop block, whereby when outward drawing the drawer, the drawer is prevented from separating and dropping from the cabinet body. When it is desired to detach the drawer, in short side direction, a finger exerts a force onto one side of the stop plate with the stop face Y so as to pivotally rotate the stop plate about the rivet at the top end X. Therefore, the stop face Y is disengaged from the stop block, permitting the drawer to be further drawn out and separated from the cabinet body.
When outward drawing the drawer, when the stop face Y hits and abuts against the stop block, the top end X of the stop plate also suffers a hitting force. The stress is concentrated so that the top end X tends to break and damage and shorten the using life. Moreover, the top end X is pivotally connected with the bottom face of the drawer slide rail by the rivet. In case of incaution, when riveted, the rivet often is tightly connected with the top end X so that the stop plate can be hardly pivotally rotated about the rivet. Therefore, the ratio of defective products is higher.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a stopper device of drawer slide rail by which when drawing out the drawer, the using life of the stop plate is prolonged.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above stopper device of drawer slide rail which has a buffer safety means for truly stopping the drawer.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above stopper device of drawer slide rail in which the stop plate can be easily assembled and the manufacturing cost is lowered.
According to the above objects, the stopper device of drawer slide rail of the present inventin includes an outer slide rail, a middle slide rail, an inner slide rail, an outer stop section and an inner stop section. The outer slide rail is disposed on a cabinet body. The outer stop section is disposed at one end of the middle slide rail. The inner stop section is disposed in the inner slide rail. The inner slide rail is disposed on a drawer.